<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo pido de ti... by DelightsCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196398">Solo pido de ti...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightsCat/pseuds/DelightsCat'>DelightsCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley &amp; Neville Longbottom friendship, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightsCat/pseuds/DelightsCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry Potter no llega a Hogwarts y Dumbledore se entera que murió junto a su familia en un incendio, sus planes cambian y Neville Longbottom es alzado como el verdadero elegido. </p><p>Los años pasan y el torneo de los tres magos es reanudado. Dos colegios, cuarenta alumnos invitados, un nuevo profesor de Defensa y la amenaza de un señor oscuro son preocupaciones que ponen a Neville tenso en su cuarto año escolar junto con la pesada mirada de unos ojos bicolor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo pido de ti...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Los pasillos estaban llenos de ecos, pasos resonando aquí y allá, las cabezas se mantenían bajas, las túnicas susurraban al deslizarse impulsadas por el aire y los rápidos movimientos. Las últimas rondas para encontrar estudiantes fuera de la cama se habían dado diez minutos atrás, pero aún así, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, un colegio donde se enseñaba hechicería a todos los niños mágicos de Gran Bretaña, fueron llamados a una junta de emergencia en la oficina del director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de ellos en particular mostraba lo furioso que se encontraba con la situación en el ceño entre junto perpetuo de su rostro, el educador podría decir sin nada de orgullo que las apenas dos semanas que tenían trabajando en el nuevo ciclo escolar de 1991- 1992 lo tenían con un cansancio mental casi mortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero esto no parecía importarle al director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto los pasos ausentes en los pasillos se concentraron en uno, frente a la estatua de un grifo, que para todo aquel que sabía, era la manera de entrar a la oficina del director. El profesor ceñudo llegó al mismo tiempo que un nuevo compañero, su furia fue sumergida en dulce cuando el otro profesor chillo al verlo salir de la nada, aunque ese era el efecto que provocaba el hecho de que su ropa entera fuera negra y que no encendiera una luz para guiarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches... Quirinus— saludo con su siempre lenta y baja voz, satisfecho de poner nervioso a su acompañante, el tipo no le daba nada de confianza a pesar de su apariencia temblorosa y débil. Podía decir de buena fe que el tipo escondía algo bajo esa fachada temblorosa y ridículo turbante púrpura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—S-S-Severus, bu-buenas no-ches— Severus Snape, el más joven miembro del profesorado, jefe de la casa Slytherin, la casa de los astutos en Hogwarts, de cabello largo y negro con una piel cetrina y ojos oscuros, sus labios pálidos y delgados se retorcieron en las orillas en una sonrisa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dejen ya de jugar, tengo ensayos que revisar y una detención que supervisar mañana a las siete— interrumpió una tercera voz, firme y femenina, Severus apenas y miró de reojo a la recién llegada, ocultando muy bien la sorpresa que provocó la aparición, Quirinus en cambio chilló nuevamente mientras buscaba torpemente su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica —A esta hora ya debería de estar en mi cama— el más joven de los presentes miró a Minerva McGonagall con corta burla, la mujer aún tenía puesta la túnica de cuadros escocesa que le había visto en el almuerzo, su sombrero se encontraba ausente</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué dices, Minerva. ¿Demasiado vieja para esto?— preguntó sin ninguna pizca de pena avanzando a la estatua que se movió de inmediato, escuchó el fuerte resoplido aún en las escaleras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya quisieras, niñato— contestó la mujer mordaz, sus ojos brillando en algo que quedó oculto a la oscuridad de la noche. Severus soltó el aire más rápido que antes, la única muestra de que había escuchado a la profesora de Transformaciones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las escaleras terminaron y llegaron al despacho, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que Severus no se molestó en tocar, con apenas un movimiento de cabeza saludó a los profesores ya presentes antes de ir a uno de los rincones más alejados y vacíos de la oficina pero teniendo una buena vista de la mesa del director que se encontraba ausente en ese momento</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libre de pláticas, Severus decidió mirar si aún faltaba alguien de llegar; Hagrid, el guardabosque abarcaba un buen tramo de la pared mientras platicaba con Filius Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos parecía apenas algo más que una pulga al lado del mitad gigante; Pomona Sprout ya estaba sentada acariciando una planta que se encontraba en su regazo, su túnica llena de tierra hizo a Severus pegarse más al estante de libros; Sybill se mantenía ausente, al igual que Hooch, Vector y Babbling, las afortunadas que no habían sido llamadas, las envidiaba tanto en ese momento, no tanto como a Sinistra que parecía ser una fresca lechuga si era comparada con los demás, era obvio suponiendo que ella siempre estaba despierta a esta hora por sus clases de Astronomía</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirinus se había mantenido cerca de Minerva y ahora ambos conversaban en voz baja, la tranquilidad y silencio se rompieron cuando Charity Burbage llegó dando taconazos al suelo con sus botas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Perdonen, perdonen! ¡Se me hizo tarde!— Severus acentuó más su ceño ante la estridente voz de la mujer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Realmente nadie se había dado cuenta, Burbage— exclamó sarcástico desde su rincón, la profesora se sonrojo y con vergüenza miro el suelo mientras mascullaba apenas una disculpa y se acercaba a una de las sillas libres</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Severus, por favor, Charity es nueva en esto, nadie se burló de ti cuando comenzaste— el jefe de la casa Slytherin levantó el mentón, desafiante ante la nueva presencia, Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, había aparecido en la parte superior de las escaleras internas de la oficina que sospechaba llevaban a las habitaciones privadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus estaba apunto de reclamar, pero algo en la forma de caminar del viejo lo hizo callar y como buena serpiente observar y esperar, algo de la situación no le estaba gustando aparte de la hora nocturna de esta reunión</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Señores, madame— saludo Dumbledore cuando llegó a su mesa, asintiendo a cada presencia mientras la puerta de la oficina se cerraba sin ayuda, Snape entrecerró los ojos al ver que el viejo miraba con detenimiento al profesor con turbante —Lamento haberlos llamado tan repentinamente y a estas horas de la noche. Pero necesito comunicarles algo importante— hubo un peso en la oración que informaba que aquello no era drama si no que era un tema verdaderamente serio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los presentes cambiaron de posición, algunos enderezándose, otros alzando más la cabeza demostrando que su atención estaba sobre el viejo gracias a las palabras dichas, Severus mismo dio un par de pasos adelante para escuchar mejor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué trata, Albus?— preguntó preocupada Minerva adelantándose en la silla quedando al borde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como todos aquí saben, Harry Potter no llegó con los demás niños de primer año en el tren— Severus inmediatamente sintió la furia regresar y su lengua se deslizó demasiado rápido para su gusto, como cada vez que escuchaba el apellido de aquellos que habían vuelto su vida miserable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese niño, seguramente esperaba que fueran por él ¿no es así? Una entrada triunfante llamando la atención, como su padre— Hagrid se levantó de su silla pero fue Minerva quien habló primero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Severus! Deja ya tu mezquino odio— la antigua serpiente arrugó la nariz y avanzó un par de pasos con odio derrochando en su mirada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿mezquino? ¡Me hicieron la vida imposible!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y no es eso lo que te merecías? Te recuerdo que ellos también recibieron algo tuyo— Minerva se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al mago más joven, dispuesta a seguir defendiendo a sus antiguos alumnos, aunque uno de ellos no lo mereciera</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Silencio por favor— pidió el director levantándose de su silla, ambos magos detuvieron sus palabras y regresaron a sus lugares desde donde se dedicaron miradas rencorosa que prometían una continuación lejos del oído del director —Lo que tengo que decirles es de mucha importancia y me temo que no son buenas noticias—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez nadie comento nada, esperando que el director hablara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Harry Potter no llegó en el tren con los otros primeros años no por egoísta o ególatra, Severus— Aclaró dándole una mirada decepcionada que el profesor no comprendió hasta que escuchó lo siguiente —Harry Potter murió hace ya cinco años—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La habitación quedó en silencio permitiendo que se escuchara como mil truenos el estallido de dos objetos de cristal en la habitación, la mirada se la ganó inmediatamente Severus quien era el más cercano a los objetos, su rostro de por sí pálido había perdido otro par de tonos dándole un aspecto enfermo y demacrado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué?— sollozó Hagrid, sus ojos oscuros brillando en peligrosas lágrimas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hace cinco años hubo un incendio en la casa de los Dursley, muggles y tíos de Harry, de los cuatro ninguno sobrevivió— explicó el director con voz temblorosa dejándose caer con cansancio en su silla —Una fuga de gas que hizo todo arder en unos segundos, ni siquiera pudieron huir— comentó pensativamente, Minerva se agitó en donde estaba, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, algo de resentimiento brillando en su mirada, todavía recordaba la advertencia que le había extendido al director la noche que había dejado a Harry en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos <em>“La peor clase de muggles que haya visto alguna vez, Albus”</em> y ahora estaban muertos, igual que el niño </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿P-por qué no lo sabías? ¡Tú lo estabas vigilando! Dijiste que lo tenías vigilado— Tanto Burbage como Sprout saltaron ante las exigencias de Snape, la primera por miedo, desde que conoció al hombre le tenía cierto temor por su apariencia; la profesora de Herbología por otro lado estaba atónita de ver a Severus mostrarse tan emocional, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de estudiante mostró tantos sentimientos en la cara como en ese momento que se hallaba bailando entre la desesperanza, la decepción y la ira</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Debo de admitir que las salas que protegían al niño Potter evitaban cualquier contacto mágico, incluso el mío Severus— explicó el director mirando la mesa con pena, dejando que sus palabras fueran captadas por todos antes de dejar caer el otro zapato —o eso creí— murmuró bajito, una creencia inútil de que no sería escuchado siendo desmentida por los sobresaltos de los presentes que no habían perdido ninguna atención en sus palabras a pesar de su dolor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Creíste?— preguntó incrédulo el más joven de los presentes siendo el más interesado en hablar en esta reunión, contrario a todo lo que era en las juntas escolares donde se limitaba a ser una sombra más en la mesa, preguntando solo cuando era totalmente necesario. Dumbledore se encogió en su lugar mientras procedía a ordenar las palabras con las que comunicaría lo que sabía</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Luego de saber lo que sucedió con Harry Potter decidí revisar el lugar, hubo mucha perturbación muggle pero pude notar que ningún autoridad mágica intervino, desgraciadamente note pizcas de magia en el lugar y si ninguna autoridad llegó y Harry Potter era demasiado joven para poder usar magia solo queda una explicación viable para aquel rastro mágico...— un gemido fue escuchado desde donde Hagrid tenía lugar habiendo deducido lo que las palabras de Albus significaban, Severus perdió otro tono de color en la cara mientras Burbage cubría su grito horrorizado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué quieres decir, Albus?— cuestionó esta vez Filius, su mano tratando de consolar a Hagrid sin éxito, su mente negándose a reconocer la opción que tan afable se mostraba ante él</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alguien mató a los habitantes de la casa, alguien mágico que usó un hechizo, por eso el fuego se extendió con rapidez por toda la casa y ninguno de los habitantes tuvo siquiera opción de huir— Minerva comenzó a llorar abiertamente mientras Hagrid suspiraba con fuerza sacudiendo el candelabro del techo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus se dejó caer, estaba apunto de desmayarse, lo sentía en el vértigo de su cabeza, sin embargo una silla apareció antes de que bajara lo suficiente al suelo. Lo único que quedaba de Lily, no estaba, desde cinco años atrás no existía. Escuchó lejanamente a Quirrell tartamudear algo pero no le prestó atención, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía algo atorado en la garganta. Su mente viajaba en los recuerdos de su promesa a Lily y las visitas a su tumba <em>"Protegeré a tu hijo"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por fortuna, Harry Potter no era el verdadero elegido— su cabeza se levantó demasiado rápido, Hagrid abrazaba a Minerva, ambos llorando a rienda suelta mientras Quirrell se mantenía cerca con Filius a su costado, Pomona lloraba en silencio abrazando su planta</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por fortuna? ¿¡Por fortuna!? ¡Harry Potter está muerto y dices que no era el elegido!— gritó desde su lugar ganando la atención de todos, Burbage suspiro desde su asiento, los ojos azules de Dumbledore rápidamente lo alcanzaron antes de ver a Quirrell en un claro mensaje, Severus sintió su garganta secarse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Harry era un señuelo debido a que tenía miedo de que atacaran al verdadero— confesó enderezándose, otro objeto de cristal se rompió detrás de Severus y pequeños pedazos brillantes cayeron al suelo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y dónde está ese niño, director? ¿A salvo? ¿Vivo?— pidió Burbage, su voz reflejando un poco de acusación que hizo a Dumbledore retroceder un poco, la mujer si bien era un desastre de persona sostenía un fuerte carácter cuando rebasaba su límite, y al parecer la reunión había logrado cruzar la línea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aquí en Hogwarts, en la torre de Gryffindor para ser exactos— explicó Albus con voz débil, Severus repaso lo poco que sabía del tema añadiendo las líneas de la profecía que conocía y cuando la revelación llegó la soltó sin pensar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Longbottom— Pomona lo miró extrañada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ne-Neville Longbottom?— preguntó dirigiendo su vista al director en busca de una confirmación, el hombre asintió con pesadez quitándole el aliento a Severus </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La noche de Halloween a pesar de que Voldemort— Quirrell grito —fue en busca de los Potter, marcó a Neville </span>
  <em>
    <span>antes </span>
  </em>
  <span>al someter a sus padres a Cruciatus mediante la varita de sus seguidores— explicó, Severus quiso reír histéricamente por lo absurdo que se escuchaba aquel pretexto pero Dumbledore rápidamente retomó el turno —Si les cuento esto, es porque ustedes tienen mano directa en las clases del chico, así que les pido que lo protejan, lo guíen, quien quiera que sea el asesino de Potter vendrá por Neville si llega a saber el papel del chico— la seriedad del director fue por mucho espeluznante, un suspiro de Minerva rompió el ambiente pero la mente de Severus siguió repasando las últimas palabras hasta que un tembloroso movimiento llamó su atención</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus miró a Quirrell, Quirrell miraba el suelo, algo extraño sucediendo en su cabeza por los gestos de su cara y sus temblorosas manos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Confío en todos ustedes, esto es todo por hoy. Descansen— Hagrid fue el primero en levantarse y salir seguido de cerca por Minerva, Filius ayudó a Pomona con la planta mientras esta se quitaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos, Quirrell se ofreció a acompañar a Burbage a sus habitaciones, dejando que fácilmente Severus pudiera quedarse solo con el director, el hombre pareció esperarlo porque de inmediato cerró la puerta con magia sin varita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Severus?— preguntó solemne, usando su cara de abuelo preocupado, pero el hombre de túnicas negras no se dejó engañar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué planeas, estúpido viejo? Yo no me creo que Longbottom sea el elegido— reclamó, seguro de que existían hechizos de seguridad en la oficina que evitaban que fueran escuchados, Dumbledore suspiró haciendo notar los años que tenía en la cara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Severus debes de ver- —comenzó a explicar pero Severus se adelantó y con una mano golpeó el escritorio tirando una pluma que estaba dentro del tintero, estaba fuera de control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yo estuve ese día en esa casa! ¡Yo sostuve el cuerpo de Lily en mis brazos! Y fui el primero en ver esa cicatriz— siseó, el dolor de aquella noche volviendo y exprimiendo su corazón, sin embargo le dio frente a la mirada dura que Dumbledore adoptó desde que golpeó la mesa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya no se puede hacer nada, Harry Potter está muerto— declaró secamente</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Por tu culpa! Dijiste que estaría seguro con ellos hasta que tuviera que llegar a Hogwarts ¡Me hiciste JURAR que lo protegería dentro de las paredes del colegio!— Dumbledore se levantó, fastidiado de los reclamos de Severus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio Severus? ¿Ahora me dirás que de verdad esperabas poder cuidar de ese niño? ¿El hijo de James Potter?— preguntó mitad curioso mitad enojado, Severus se enderezo y sacó de su manga su varita, Dumbledore tuvo algo de precaución </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Expecto Patronum— pronunció con voz firme dejando ver una cierva hecha de neblina blanca, Dumbledore abrió ligeramente más los ojos sorprendido al ver al animal galopar alrededor de la habitación antes de desaparecer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lily… tú— miró a Severus quien bajó su varita, sus ojos oscuros reflejando dolor—¿Despues de tanto tiempo?— pregunto cohibido, sintiéndose reflejado en el hombre de túnicas oscuras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya no trabajare en Hogwarts—declaró Severus rompiendo cualquier cosa que se hubiera instalado en el ambiente —renuncio— Dumbledore tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo dicho </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No puedes hacerlo! Aún tenemos una deuda— recordó mirando a Severus dar la vuelta, su pecho se llenó de esperanza cuando el más joven detuvo su marcha antes de volver y señalar al director</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Deuda? El trato era que salvarás a Lily y su familia y a cambio espiaría por ti. ¡Sorpresa! Todos están muertos y jure que protegería a Harry Potter, no que te ayudaría— Severus esta vez se movió más rápido a la puerta</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Evite que fueras a Azkaban— declaró, una pizca de desesperación llegando a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, primero el niño Potter muere, luego la señora Figg es asesinada y por ello nunca supo de la muerte del primero, luego Quirrell se alía con Voldemort de alguna forma y ahora Severus, su espía, se iba</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bien! Déjame caer de nuevo, llama a los aurores, haz lo que quieras pero no volveré a Hogwarts para ver como simplemente reemplazas a Potter con Longbottom— Severus tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, sorprendido de que abriera salió</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A donde iras, Severus? Sin mi no tienes nada— gritó como último recurso el director, esperando que esto evitará que Snape se fuera de sus filas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El profesor de pociones se detuvo, captando inmediatamente que era cierto, fuera del colegio no le quedaba nada además de una casa sola y sombría en la Hilandera a la que nunca quería llegar por los terribles recuerdos de su niñez. Sus pies dudaron en regresar. Pero la vista de la cierva plateada lo hizo avanzar </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé… no lo sé— declaró cerrando la puerta y bajando los escalones, escucho una pequeña explosión pero no le prestó importancia, total, para mañana mismo estaría fuera de la escuela. Afortunadamente había terminado de revisar los ensayos de primeros años antes de salir a la reunión.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>